


The Power of Self-Suggestion

by Spellbinding



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hypnotism, Maids, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbinding/pseuds/Spellbinding
Summary: d'Eon uses the power of self-suggestion to make themselves useful in more ways to their Master. They help others join in on the fun. It's all hypnokink





	The Power of Self-Suggestion

Self-Suggestion: A  
A strong self-hypnosis. Unique skill.  
Chevalier d'Eon was the one in possession of such a skill, normally used to remove effects on their mind. But currently... they were using it in a different way. Using it to intentionally alter their own psyche. The loving and loyal fencer felt a great dedication to their Master, Gudako, but had decided they weren't doing _enough_. They wanted to do something... special. More intimate. More embarrassing. d'Eon focused on sending that thought away. The issue was that d'Eon was so focused on being a fighter and a servant that loosening up to a more carefree state of mind was near impossible... so they'd have to convince themselves they weren't a summoned to fight as a saber, but that they were called to be a very different kind of servant... one better suited to please their master than fight for her.

"Ya hoi! Whatcha got going on in here, Chevalier~?"

The energetic, cheerful voice cut through the haze of d'Eon's mind. d'Eon, being well trained and disciplined, opened their eyes and mind to a limited degree, keeping themselves in a light trance state. There, grinning in the now open door, was Astolfo, a rider who d'Eon got along well with. They both shared similar values of being loyal knights to their shared Master, while keeping up an elegant appearance... Well, d'Eon preferred to refer to it as "beauty", while Astolfo valued "cuteness" much more.

"Ah, Astolfo... I was just..."

"Ooh, are you doing that self-suggestion thing? I've been curious about that skill! Ya know, I always have trouble keeping my head straight and all, hehe, so being able to sort it out and organize it sounds pretty useful~ Hey hey, any chance you can teach me how to do it sometime~? Pretty please?"

A small smile crept upon d'Eon's face. "Well, if you liked, I could give you a try of it right now..."

"Wowow, really~? Now now?"

The saber nodded. "Ah, but I was in the middle of using it to try... becoming better able to please our Master, rather than perfecting my advantages in combat... Unless that interests you?"

The pink haired servant hopped up and down enthusiastically. "You kidding? I LOVE making Master happy, hehe! She's such a sweet cutie, I'd be thrilled to do whatever it takes to return that kindness of hers~!"

d'Eon gestured to another part of their room. "All right then, just pull up a chair across from me..."

Astolfo sat down, grinning eagerly, unable to stop wiggling in their seat. "Okay, okay, now what?"

"Just calm down a little, friend... Look here, into my eyes..." d'Eon locked their glazed over blue eyes with Astolfo's pink ones, sparkling with energy. Hopefully overcoming all that excitement brimming from the rider wouldn't be too cumbersome...

"Just relax a little... think of my eyes as calm blue pools of water... peaceful and breathtaking..."

Astolfo nodded up and down rapidly. "Yeah? Yeah? Then what, then what?"

Not to be deterred, d'Eon cleverly and calmly spoke. "Imagine yourself sinking into them... now, they're such quiet and placid pools... You shouldn't move too much in them, you don't want to stir up the nice, settled, gentle water, do you...?"

Their pink eyes fluttered a little... nodding in response, but a slow and tempered nod. "Okay... Okay..."

The saber continued, their voice at a low, soothing tone, speaking eloquently. "That's good... We're both sinking into it together... I am with you, sinking down into those pools, so you can rest assured it's safe... We can breathe just fine in this nice water, and the deeper we go, the more relaxed and nice we feel..."

Astolfo was taking deep breaths now, slow and steady... Much more at ease and pacified than they were a moment ago. "Mmm... Sinking... together... Feels nice..."

"That's a good servant... We're good servants for Master... Sinking deeper and deeper... The deeper we sink, the nicer we feel... The nicer we feel, the more we relax... The more we relax, the deeper we sink..."

"Aaaaahhh..." The cycle described by d'Eon caused Astolfo to let out a sound of blissful relaxation, their eyes half lidded and their jaw slack, looking extremely cute and faraway...

d'Eon continued their induction a while longer, gradually easing Astolfo into a very happy dreamlike state. "Now then... I'll count down from 5. When I finish, we'll both drop into a nice, blissful, obedient trance... I will say suggestions out loud to make myself into an ideal servant to satisfy Master in every way, and all you need to do is repeat what I say and accept it as truth... Understand...?"

A sleepy nod with a far off smile and barely open eyes came in response. "Mhm... Got it... wanna go into trance..."

"Alrighty, good... Now, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... 0. Drop. Fall with me..."

A deep sigh escaped the pink haired servant's lips, and they felt like they no longer needed to think... all they needed to do was accept what d'Eon said, and it would feel so nice...

d'Eon similarly brought themselves into a deep, blissful, mindless state. They could think of nothing else, no worries or fears... Simply focused on the instructions they had said to themselves before dropping. To make themselves into an ideal servant to satisfy Master in every way... Their mind was filled with the warming image of their Master, a brave, kind, often flirtatious girl... The word Master brought thoughts to mind, so fitting a title for her...

"Gudako is my Master... I am her loyal servant..."

Astolfo repeated after, "Gudako is my Master... I am her loyal servant..."

"...it feels right to call her Master... It feels good to obey Master..."  
"It feels right to call her Master~ It feels good to obey Master~"

The way Astolfo repeated it, in a cheerful, accepting tone, helped deepen the effect of the words on d'Eon as well, resonating in submission.

"My greatest loyalty is to my Master... Nothing else can compare..."  
"My greatest loyalty is to my Master~ Nothing else can compare~!"

"I like being hypnotized... I feel comfortable and good knowing I've been hypnotized..."  
"Hehe, I like being hypnotized~! I feel comfortable and gooood knowing I've been hypnotized~"

The way their companion said it made d'Eon feel a bit... hotter. And that gave them some inspiration. "I am completely shameless for Master. My body is hers to use as she pleases..."  
"Nnn, I am completely shameless for Master~ My body is hers to use as she pleases~"

"Her touch is pleasure, her words are irresistible...~"  
"Her touch is pleasure! Her words are irrrrresistible~!"

"I am hers~" d'Eon moaned out, their blank mind being rewritten by their own deep desires of what they truly wanted to be. "My purpose is to please her in every possible way~ She owns me in body and mind..."  
Astolfo, drooling now both from desire and being empty-headed, repeated, "I am herrrrs~! My purpose is to please her in every possible way~! She owns me in body and mind~!"

d'Eon, thoroughly carried away, then cried out, "I will be her cute, obedient, sexy maid... Satisfying her every desire~"  
And Astolfo too spoke, "I will be her cute, obedient, sexy maid ~ Satisfying her every desire~"

"Good servants obey..."  
"Good servants obey~"

"Good servants submit..."  
"Good servants submit~"

"Obeying is blissful..."  
"Obeying is blissful~"

"Submission is wonderful..."  
"Submission is wonderful~"

...the two continued on like this for a while, repeating mantras over and over to solidify the concepts in their minds. Finally, d'Eon added a last bit.

"When Master commands me to 'Drop deep', I will return to this blissful trance, ready to accept all her words as truth and obey her every command~"  
"When Master commands me to 'Drop deep', I will return to this blissful trance, ready to accept all her words as truth and obey her every command~" Astolfo repeated, thoroughly happy to let Gudako do as she pleased with their minds.

"Right... Now, awaken, d'Eon..." d'Eon said to themselves. They felt... refreshed. Energized. Completely happy, worry free, service to Master the highest thing in their mind. They remembered their loyalty to France and the royals there, and that dedication remained, it was just... not as important since they certainly weren't a dragoon or a saber. Their role was to serve Master as their loyal maid or whatever she might ask, and it felt totally right... d'Eon then noted the still entranced rider across from them. Smirking, getting devilish thoughts, all for the purpose of letting Master have more fun, they stood behind Astolfo, leaning in, whispering into their ear.

"Now Astolfo... Listen~" Hearing their name, Astolfo listened intently instead of just repeating d'Eon's instructions. "From now on... when I say to you, 'Vive Gudako', you will return to this wonderful trance so I can give you more instructions~ Understand~?"

"Yes... I understand... Vive Gudako..."

"Good! Now, awaken on 3... 1, 2,3! Awaken, Astolfo~!"

The lively energy returned to the pink haired servant's eyes, and they stretched their arms, smiling wide. "Mmmmm... That was so gooooood, d'Eon..." Astolfo stood, face turning red. "Well, let's waste no time, hmm~? Neither of us are dressed properly at all to be serving Master~!" 

They were right. d'Eon suddenly felt so strange wearing this dragoon's outfit, it wasn't fitting at all for pleasing Master... "You're quite right! Fortunately, I have some very cute maid outfits here..."

"Always the fashionable one, huh~?"

"You can borrow one if you need to!" Astolfo obliged, and the two of them got changed quickly. Before, they would have felt a respect to one another to change privately, but now, they didn't care, they giggled as they both undressed in front of each other and found some provocative lingerie to wear beneath the matching maid uniforms.

Astolfo grinned at their companion. "Ya look good like that!" Chevalier proudly beamed and replied, "As do you, Astolfo! Now, let's go find Master, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post more if people are interested in seeing where it goes, but I think it's kinda niche.


End file.
